Nobody Should Be Alone
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Russia becomes very ill and nothing Lithuania does seems to work. The stressed out Lithuanian is out of ideas and Russia's temperature keeps rising. Mexico makes a surprise visit and gets told the terrible news. Can she help Russia get better and in the process save him from his loneliness? Russia x Mexico. I DON'T own Hetalia.
1. Chicken Soup Cures All

*****I got a guest review from Danny saying he would adore a Mexico x Russia story. Hope you like it! Have fun reading it. To all MexRuss fans! 8D That couple could take over the world!*****

Mexico lets down the gift basket to fix her hair one more time. She wanted to make a good first impression so she wore her prettiest, most expensive dress. She let her long, dark-brown hair down. The girl went so far to even put on a little bit of mascara. She never uses make-up! But this, this was different. Rosa never said she hated make up, she just tried to avoid wearing it. This is a special occasion, though.

She picked up the basket with her left hand and knocked casually with her rick hand.

A young man with brown, silky hair that reached his shoulders opened the door. He had a faint smile.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hola (hello)! I'm Mexico." Rosa launches her hand in front of the shy-looking nation.

"Ah, yes. You're the nation Russia's boss recognized as a country. I'm Lithuania." He reaches for her hand and holds it gently.

Mexico tightens the grip and gives him a firm hand-shake.

"Encantada a conoserte (Pleased to meet you)." The tan young lady gives him a friendly smile and let's go of his hand.

"Ha-ha, pleasure to meet you, too." Lithuania rubs his hand a bit and invites her in.

"Take a seat. Would you like some water, coffee, or maybe tea?" Lithuania offers as he heads to the kitchen.

"Cafe is fine. Muchas gracias (Thank you very much.)" Mexico says as she sits down in the living room. She looks around at her surroundings. Everything's so simple, so pretty.

"How many cubes of sugar?"

"Three, por favor (please)." She answers politely.

A strange doll catches her attention. The curious nation can't help but to stand up and get a better, closer look.

"It's a Matryoshka doll. Russia makes them. Isn't she pretty?" The young country returns with Mexico's coffee.

"Si… So much detail. It's beautiful." Rosa takes her coffee and sips it.

"Be careful! It's hot!" Lithuania warns, too late.

"It's okay. I like hot." She smiles kindly and looks at the cautious country.

"He-he. Okay… Um, about Mr. Russia." He smiles nervously then quickly changes his expression to a gloomy one.

"I've been very excited to meet him! I've heard so much." Mexico says enthusiastic.

Lithuania stares at the brown-eyed girl. He studies her expression for any hint of lying or fear. He doesn't fine any. 'Isn't she scared?'

"So you know who Russia is?... Right?"

"Claro (of cores)!"

He looks into her eyes, examining her intentions. Nothing bad. She seems genially happy and kind. He decides to drop it.

"I'm sorry to say Mr. Russia is not feeling well. You've traveled so far to see him but he is very sick." Lithuania explains looking very worried.

"Sick?" Mexico's happy appearance turns to sadness.

"I'm afraid so. One of the Baltics (cough *Latvia* cough) misplaced his scarf. He was in a hurry to get to a meeting and just left without it. Since then his had a burning fever that just keeps rising in temperature." The worried country rubs his head.

Mexico looks at unfortunate Lithuania. He looks stressed due to the dilemma. Poor Russia…

"Can I see him?" Mexico asks. With a worried smile.

"It's very contagious I-"

"I never get sick." Mexico cuts him off looking very confident that what she said is a fact.

"Very well." The worrisome nation sighs. She looks like she's not going to take no for an answer.

He leads the way to Ivan's room. Mexico follows as she explores the house with her eyes. It's so big, so quiet, so…. Empty.

Lithuania finally stops in front of a door and turns the nob slowly and quietly.

There, lying on a bed is Russia. He is more handsome than she had every thought. The angle like tall man looks so peaceful and in pain. 'How could someone so cute cause so much fear?' Mexico thought as she took in the nation's physical features. She walks inside the room and stops next to his bed. She gently takes off the freezing cloth on his forehead and lays her hand slowly on his fiery forehead.

"Wow, his burning up." Mexico mumbles as she puts the cloth back in place.

They head out of the fevering Russian's room.

"What's his temperatura (temperature)?"

"105.8… We've tried everything." Lithuania's voice is a little shaky but his eyes are full of panic.

"I know what will work." Mexico marches to the kitchen. "Can I look through your kitchen?"

"Um okay bu-"

Right after okay the impatient girl started looking through all the drawers, cabinets, and the fridge.

"Do you have papel (paper) or something to write on?" Mexico asks as she does a scavenger hunt in the fridge.

"Umm," Lithuania searches a drawer and finds a little notebook, "yes." He hands it to her.

"Gracias (thank you)." She starts writing a list of ingredients.

"Knorr Suiza de pollo, potatoes, baby carrots, rice, pollo…. What's all this stuff for?" Lithuania looks at the Mexican confused.

"It's a list of what I need to make my legendary Caldo de pollo. It cures any illness." She says extremely confident with a determined smile. "Can you please go get everything in that list. In the meantime, you have some stuff I can work with for now."

"… Is this really going to help Mr. Russia?" The young Lithuanian asks with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"Si. Lithuania, te lo prometo (I promise you)." Rosa puts a hand on his shoulder and reassures him with a gentle smile.

* * *

"Did I do alright?" The green eyed country asks as he finishes chopping the potatoes.

"Perfecto (Perfect)! You're a natural!" Mexico grabs the potatoes and puts them in the chicken broth.

"Thank you. It smells delicious!" Lithuania hums with delight.

"Prueba lo (taste it)." She gives a spoon full to Lithuania.

He sips a bit and smiles widely, "Wow! Its amazing! Russia will love this!"

He grabs a bowl and Rosa fills it with the Caldo (broth). He passes her a mug and she fills up with a tea made from special Mexican herbs that help against sicknesses. Lithuania puts everything in a tray neatly.

"I'll take it to him." The Hispanic grabs it.

"But-"

"No buts. You need rest. Go sleep. I'll take care of Russia." Mexico commands kindly.

"You don-"

"I don't have to. I want to." She looks into his emerald eyes with deep compassion. It's impossible to argue with her. Stubborn girl.

"Okay. Thank you, for everything." He smiles sweetly.

Mexico walks over to Russia's room. 'So many rooms, I hope this one's it.' She opens it carefully.

"Li-Lithuania…" Russia moans trying to sit up.

"You're awake. I'm so happy." The short but curvy Latina smiles kindly.

"Who… Who are you?" Russia asks looking over the intruder. She has perfectly tan, smooth skin. Her hair is so thick, silky, and long. The mystery girl's eyes sparkl with happiness. The chocolate brown orbs were so friendly and invited him to trust her. And that sweet smile…

"I'm Mexico. I came to give you a gift for recognizing me as a country but heard you were sick and wanted to help." She set up the tray on top of his lap and sat next to him on his bed.

"Help me? Why?" Russia looked up at her confused. She never even met him before so why would she help what everyone else calls a monster.

She leaned in and put her fingers through his white, soft hair. "Because you needed it. I always help people in need." Rosa smiles tenderly and gazes into his violate eyes.

The Russian blushes and his eyes expanded.

"I made you Caldo de pollo. I think it's called chicken soup or broth in English. I also made you a special herb tea that's going to cure you right away. Lo prometo ( I promise)!" She grabs the spoon and blows on the hot liquid, "Open up!"

Ivan opens up his mouth and swallows the chicken soup. "Wow! It's so good!" Russia smiles like a kid who just ate candy.

"I'm glad you like it!" She says gently, "You have such a pretty smile." Mexico giggles and blushes a bit.

Russia stares at her and turns red then chuckles, "You're pretty in general."

Mexico stares into his eyes and looks surprised to have had that compliment from someone she's been dyeing to meet. The young Latina smiled warmly and blushed intensely. Rosa leaned in and kissed Russia's cheek.

Russia didn't say anything for a while. He needed to make sure what happened really happened.

"Why are you so nice to me? Why don't you fear me?" Russia gazes at Mexico with immense sadness and confusion.

"People always see the worst in you, and are too scared to actually meet you." Rosa strokes his head gently with a caring smile, "I think everybody needs love. Especially you."

Russia cups her soft cheek and smiles weakly, "Are you real? Am I hallucinating?"

Mexico giggles and grabs his hand, "No. You're finally not alone... Oh the gift!" She remembers.

"Gift?" Russia asks curiously.

"For recognizing me of cores!" Mexico walks out of the room.

Russia looks down at his soup. It's so good. She made it for him. She's so kind. He still doesn't get why. It doesn't make sense to the intimidating nation. Everyone always avoids him and yet she comes to him. What a strange girl, da?

Mexico enters with a big basket rapped around with red, white, and green paper. Rosa moves the food out of the way and puts the gift on his lap.

"Open it." She says impatiently and full of excitement.

He widens his purple orbs at the tan country and smiles enthusiastically. Ivan starts unwrapping the gift with care, savoring the moment.

Russia gives a big smile, looking like a kid that just received a pony for Christmas.

"Vodka and sunflowers!" He exclaimed filled with joy.

"Si. Do you like it?" Mexico smiles, knowing what he'll say.

"Da!" The Russian hugs the young lady tightly. He's never been so happy in his life. For once Russia smiled a real smile, a genuine smile.

*****I instantly thought of this and began typing. Please tell me if you like it or if you don't! I'm curious to know what you think! XD I really would love reviews to know if I'm good at writing. Also to know if I should continue or not. I think this should stay as a one shot but don't know for sure. Pweez with a faucet on top! ^J^*****


	2. Jealousy 'n Competition

*****So I decided to continue. YaY! 8) I hope you guys like this.**

**Ukraine and Belarus already have enough competition for Russia's attention with each other and the Baltics but now a new country arrives into Russia's life. Can this new intruder win Russia's affection? Will she be hated by Russia's protective sisters?*****

"Open up big and wide~." Mexico holds the spoon up and slowly moves the silver utensil towards Russia.

"Ah~." The Russian opens in excitement.

Mexico feeds Russia with an expression that shows pure kindness. She giggles. "Eres tan chulo (You're so cute)!"

Ivan chuckles a little as his cheeks turn rosy. "You're abnormally nice!"

Mexico laughs quietly. Usually, she comes out to be a little sarcastic and aggressive with new people. She tends to establish herself as dominant, as the leader. If Rosa feels like she has to, she makes it clear at the first encounter that she IS NOT to be messed with. But her soft side just took total control over her when she gazed at defenseless, sick Russia. He looked so adorable, so defenseless. Her motherly instincts kicked in and commanded her to be gentle.

Rosa removes the cold rag above Russia's forehead and places her hand slowly on his upper-brow.

"You feel less hot already." Mexico smiles with relief.

"Wow, your soup is magical, dah!" Russia smiles sweetly.

The young nation starts to pet his head softly. She gazes at the tall man as he sips her home made remedy. 'So endearing… How could he be the one that causes so much fear in the world? How could this adorable chico (guy) be the reason for so much terror?' She looks into his violet eyes. 'Right now they are glowing with happiness but… if you look deep inside, there is sorrow, agony unimaginable to someone that has not leaved through so many bloody battles that scar you. A scar that will never disappear and will remain as a bitter reminder of a haunting memory.' Mexico bites her lip at an attempt to hold back her upsetting thoughts. 'I know what it's like… You are not alone, mi amigo (my friend).'

"Mexico?" Russia asks concerned. She has been staring into his pupils intensely for a while now.

"Oh. Ha-ha! Losiento (I'm sorry), Russia. I got lost in my thoughts. Anyways you're almost done with the soup. Que bien (How good)!" The tan country changes subjects with an embarrassed smile.

"Mr. Russia, Mr. Russia!" Lithuania barges in. The shy young man pants dramatically and has a look of fear in his eyes, as if he just escaped a killer. He closes the door shut as if something's about to barge in.

"Lithuania? What's wrong?" Russia asks intrigued by the sudden disruption. Lithuania always knocks.

"Belarus! She-she, the Baltics, and Ukraine heard you're sick and-and… They're coming!" The panicking Lithuanian warns.

"Oh god!" Russia sits up quickly, struck by fear. "What are we going to do!?" He cries, horrified.

"Umm, I don't know. We have very little time! Can we just put her under the bed?" He suggests franticly.

'Under a bed?' Mexico's eyebrows furrow.

"But Belarus will never leave! How would she get out?" Russia grips his silky, light-colored hair with anxiety.

'She? Who the hell are they talking about?' Mexico crosses her arms, irritated at the thought of them talking about her.

"Ugh, you're right! What about we put her in the closet?" the emerald green eyed Lithuanian recommends.

Mexico stands up and leans agents Russia's dresser. With one swift move she slams her hand on the dresser causing Russia and Lithuania to jump and become silent. "Okay, that's it! Who are you guys talking about? Who do YOU GUYS think you're putting in a closet? Why are you guys freaking out!?" The annoyed Hispanic demands an explanation. Her think accent sounding rough.

"You-you don't know Belarus, do you?" Lithuania asks timidly and scared.

"We used to talk a lot. We got along nicely. She's very deep." Mexico stated with a soft smile, reminiscing the old friendship she had.

Russia and Lithuania stare at Mexico with 'aw'. She got along with Belarus? Nobody gets along with Belarus!

"What are you guys staring at?" Mexico crosses her arms and turns red in discomfort.

"Belarus doesn't play nice with anybody that isn't me, da."

"Well, I guess you guys have never heard of Latin charm before." Mexico winks as she flips her hair. A cocky smile forms on her plush lips.

The door behind them slams open.

"Big brother!" Belarus calls as she sprints across and reaches Russia's bed. She jumps up and lands right on top of her dear sibling. "Big brother, is it true you're sick?" She asks with concerned eyes looking up, their noses almost touching.

"Russia!" *Boing* *Boing* Ukraine cries as she runs inside the room. The sensitive nation hugs Russia, making it seem like she's putting him in a choke-hold. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" The busty nation asks with tears in her eyes.

"My neck." Russia mumbles.

'What the hell?! They're all over him!' Mexico grinds her teeth together trying to control her jealousy.

Lithuania backs away slowly, scared of what's about to happen when Belarus notices another girl in the room. He bumps into a something or someone.

"Oh, Latvia, Estonia."

"Sveiki (hello), Lithuania." Latvia greets. His eyes wonder the room and lock on a tan, short, curvy young lady. "Wow, pretty~. Who's she?"

When he asks that question everyone in the room turns to look at Mexico. Mexico blushes a bit and her expression turns from irritation to a look that reads 'Uh-oh'.

"Who's she and what is she doing in your room?" Belarus hisses as she raps her arms around her big brother. Ukraine gets closer to Ivan and studies the Latin girl.

"Belarus, Ukraine, this is Mexico. Mexico this is Russia's big sister, Ukraine." He points at Ukraine. "This is Belarus, Russia's little sister." He points at Belarus.

"I kind of guessed that. Remember I've met Belarus before." The Mexican folds her arms.

"Little Rosa? You can't be her." Belarus gets off of Ivan and eyes Mexico questionably.

The image of New Spain pops up in her head; bangs covering her forehead, two long braids reaching her waist, an incredible amount of purity and sweetness glimmered in her eyes. Even though New Spain was incredibly innocent, she still knew how to stand her ground and be tough if she needed to. This young lady in front of her wasn't little Rosa. She has side bangs almost reaching one eye, her long dark hair is loose, free. The nation's eyes are still full of kindness but the innocence is gone. It has been replaced by pain, distrust, and confusion. For how long have they lost touch?

"Oh come on! I haven't changed that much." Mexico chuckles.

"Hmm… It's been a while hasn't it?" Belarus continues to eye the Hispanic.

"Si. I guess I got a little busy, huh? How have you been?" Mexico asks casually.

"Fine, I guess. More or less." Belarus answers blandly.

"You know her, sister?" Ukraine asks still holding Russia.

"Da." She answer Ukraine and asks Mexico, "Why are you in brother Russia's room?"

"He recognized me as a country a while ago. I never said gracias (thank you), so that's what I came for. I found out he was sick so made him some Caldo de pollo (chicken soup)."

Belarus glares at Rosa. Mexico stiffens as she feels Belarus's icy stare. "Ukraine and I are here now. Your services are no longer needed." The protective country commands more than suggests.

Mexico stares into Belarus eyes as bitterly as Belarus is looking at her. They glare at each other for several seconds causing everyone else to fear for their life. The room turned tense. "Why should I leave?" She stubbornly asks.

'Oh no!' the three Baltics, Ukraine, and Russia whimper in their heads. Never in their lives have they been so scared of two women.

Belarus growls as she displays her teeth. A red aura appears behind Mexico as she stares intimidatingly at the taller nation.

"Waaa~!" Everyone in the room cries. Russia and Ukraine hug each other frightened while the three Baltics hold each other in terror.

A phone rings, distracting the two girls from their glaring match. Its Rosa's cell phone. She reaches in her bra and takes out an old, dependable flip phone. "Que Honda (what's up)?" she answers.

Seriously? "Her expression changes to utter disappointment. She sighs deeply. "I'm on my way." She hangs up and breaths in.

"What's wrong Mexico?" Russia asks curiously.

"America. He decided to give me a surprise visit. He saw I wasn't there so he wondered off." She sighs once more, "He tried to hit on some of the ladies in Spanish and wound up insulting them… worst part is they all had professional wrestlers as novios (boyfriends). I have to go help the tonto (dummy)."

"Good." Belarus instigates.

Mexico gives Russia's little sister a dirty look. "For you. Anyways I must go. Hasta la proxima, Bela (Until next time, Bela)." The Hispanic walks past Belarus and reaches Russia.

The pretty country watches angrily and intensely as Mexico strokes Russia's hair. "I hope I get to see you soon, Russia. Get well!" She looks up at Ukraine, who's still attached to her younger brother, and smiles warmly, "It was lovely meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too." Ukraine smiles.

The Hispanic walks to the Baltics and messes up Latvia's hair, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to properly meet you guys and introduce myself. I will see you again and do so, adios (bye)." Mexico walks out the door smoothly with a tick-tock walk. All eyes on her.

"Wow, she's real cute and nice." Latvia blushes as he goofily smiles.

"But she is also a bit scary." Estonia swallows.

"She does seem good-hearted, though." Ukraine smiles.

"I like her!" Russia states happily.

Belarus turns around and almost kills Russia with her eyes.

*****Hope you guys liked it! If you did like the story please review and tell me your opinion. Tell me what you liked or didn't. Reviews make me very happy and more eager to update. Curious to know what you guys think 8) Taking in requests, too. Love all of ya! Hasta luego! 8D*****


	3. Aurthor's Note

*****This story was just supposed to be a two shot and I want to keep it that way. I am going to do all the requests you all requested though. They are all going to be separate one shots though but I'll do them for sure. 8) Check them out and on my profile I post what I have planned to write sometimes incase you want to know. Hasta luego amigos! Thank you very much for the reviews!*****


End file.
